


[podfic] Might as Well Jump

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [4]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Church Sex, Churches & Cathedrals, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: L'appel du vide (the appeal of the void) is the French phrase for the intense, if brief, urge to jump from high places. It manifests differently in beings who can fly.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ITPE 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] Might as Well Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KDHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Might as Well Jump](https://archiveofourown.org/works/435334) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



**  
  
  
Download**: [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/bcoflsszo1m7pw6/Good%20Omens%20Might%20As%20Well%20Jump.mp3?dl=0) (4.95 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:10:24


End file.
